


121 Gigawatts

by EndangeredMind



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Farting, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Doc decides to test out his new device on the DeLorean, only for things to go awry.





	121 Gigawatts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Doc Brown sighed a she finished putting the last touched to his beloved DeLorean. He had added a new device that converted power to fuel. If it all went correctly, then he could fuel his car up and not have to worry about gas for a long time. However, he wanted to give it a test run first, to work out any kinks and make sure that everything was working as he had predicted. He climbed into the DeLorean and set off for the nearby power plant. He couldn’t wait any longer, he had to find out what happened now!

He arrived at the power plant in record time and pressed the button on the dashboard to start it up. He watched in amazement as the pump began to work as expected. Power began to be drawn from the plant and transported to the car. He watched in amazement as the fuel gauge next to it began to go from E to F. It didn’t take long for it to hit the full mark, and Doc was so busy looking at the pump taking energy from the plant that he didn’t hear his faithful DeLorean let out a loud groan.

The interior of the car began to swell up first, with the steering wheel that he was gripping beginning to swell out, making him look at it. He blinked twice, not noticing that the seats were bloating, or that the headliner was growing and sagging until it landed on his head. Quickly putting two and two together, Doc exited the growing interior of the car. He shut the door behind him and once he was a safe distance away, he turned around, watching on in amazement as the seats and dashboard continued to swell as the car continued creaking.

The exterior of the car was next to follow, with the doors being the first to expand, with the door handles beginning to be sucked in. This continued with the car rocking a bit as it grew fatter and fatter. The car’s front, rear and sides were blimping out as well, as the car grew in size. As the car continued to blimp, the time travel equipment on top of the car was starting to balloon outwards. It seemed that the DeLorean was still taking in power from the plant, despite growing way too much. Doc couldn’t believe what was happening.

Both ends of the car had grown so large by this stage that they were sagging and drooping towards the ground. The tyres had also grown quite large by this stage, but Doc was so busy with getting out of the car and watching the body inflate that he didn’t notice the size of the tyres until he looked down. They were enormous, and the car began to sag on them as it continued to grow. If it carried on swelling at this rate, then it wouldn’t be long until it was nothing but a massive blimped parody of itself.

The interior had swollen massively by this point, with the fattened seats being smothered by the large dashboard and the sagging headliner, which were struggling against each other as they fought for space inside the cramped cabin. Outside, the large DeLorean rocked and tiled from side to side as the various parts of the interior fought for the valuable space. It only came to a stop when a surge from the power plant caused it to bounce. The tyres continued to grow outwards, making black swollen rubber pool on the ground, it seemed that the supply would never end.

The car began to slowly drop down towards the ground as the suspension and shocks reached their limit. The car was very plump by this stage, and the suspension let out a series of creaks and moans as it tried to hold its blubbery bodywork and interior, before groaning and collapsing on the floor, making the car drop to the ground and bounce a bit as it landed on its bloated underside. The car was now a massive ballooned parody of itself, and yet it was still taking energy in. Doc began to think of ways to shut the pump off.

The front, rear and sides of the car continued to grow, resulting in them pooling on the floor. The metal now closely resembled a liquid with how malleable it was. Doc’s train of thought was quickly derailed as he saw the car’s bloated body continue to expand and pool on the floor. He didn’t know what to do, and the DeLorean groaned again as it was still expanding from the massive amounts of energy being pumped into it. However, it seemed that the amount being absorbed was steadily decreasing as the car wasn’t expanding as fast as it was earlier.

One final pump of energy from the power plant hit the pump before it shut off, leaving the DeLorean a massive blimped up parody of itself wobbling and groaning. The tyres were squished down, on the verge of going flat and there was barely any room inside the swollen car. Doc couldn’t believe what was happening. He looked at the massive bloated car. He looked over the massive car, unsure of what to make of it. His once trim and sleek car now looked like a huge blimped up metal balloon. He managed to shut his mouth and compose himself.

Doc approached the car and looked at the reading on the pump before sighing. Instead of having it take in 1.21 gigawatts, he had mistakenly entered 121 gigwatts! He looked at the car and sighed a bit. The DeLorean rumbled and creaked, shaking a bit. The tanks gurgled and before Doc could say anything, a massive electrified fart shot out of the exhaust, causing the scientist to sigh. He poked the car and was surprised when it wobbled and jiggled like a bowl of jelly in response to his touch. How was he meant to fix something like this now?


End file.
